


Where are my clothes?

by PurpleBooks58



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleBooks58/pseuds/PurpleBooks58
Summary: It was a very rare occasion when you'd find him without his aviator jacket. Or his sword. Or his clothes. Rated T for mild language.





	Where are my clothes?

It was a very rare occasion when you'd find him without his aviator jacket. Or his sword. Or his clothes. Nico wasn't exactly sure why he was laying in a white room, and why a white flowery apron was the only thing stopping him from scarring children for life. He tentatively scanned the room, finding it empty. The only sound he heard was the heart monitor beside him. 

Nico grabbed the needle positioned on his arm, ripping it out of his vein. He hissed, but stood up anyway, ignoring the sudden deja vu that went to his head. He gripped a chair tightly to steady himself, breathing slowly. 

When the dizziness passed, Nico let go of the chair, and looked around to try and find his clothes. He opened a cabinet, only for multiple needles and drugs to fall out, splashing onto the ground. "Shit," he cursed, bending down to pick up anything that didn't smash into hundreds of tiny pieces. Realizing that attempting to pick them up was a lost cause, he turned around, to continue his search for his clothes.

Suddenly, the door cracked open. Nico jumped, gyrating around. The door opened fully, and Nico relaxed slightly when he saw that it was only Will. "I see that your awake," Will raised an eyebrow, scanning Nico from head to toe. Nico turned red, realizing that he was almost buck-naked. 

"Where am I?" Nico hissed, trying to hide his embarrassment. Will leaned against the door. "The infirmary. You'd think that you of all people would recognize it with how many times you've been here," Will smirked at him, and for a very strange reason, Nico couldn't seem to stop his face from turning into a tomato. 

"Why am I here?" Will frowned at him, stepping towards to Nico. He stepped back nervously, only to hit a table. "You don't remember?" Will brought his hand up, feeling Nico's temple, moving his hands around Nico's head. "N-no. What happened?" 

"Monster attack. You decided that it was a good idea to summon the dead to fight them off, even though I specifically stated not to." Will glared at him, taking another step towards Nico. He could feel Will's breath on his face. Nico moved to the right, so he was no longer cornered by the son of Apollo. "Then what happened?" 

"You were fighting the monsters off, but you ended up tiring yourself out. You must've hit your head, too." 

"I feel fine," Nico lied, wanting to get out of the room as soon as possible. "Uh-hu. Lay down here." Will motioned towards a table. Nico stubbornly didn't move. "Where are my clothes?" 

"You can have them back when I release you. Now get on the table." Nico glared at him, obstinately looking away, crossing his arms. "Nico, get on the table before I force you to. I am your doctor." 

"I want a different doctor, then." 

"Too bad," Will grabbed his wrist, dragging him towards the table. Nico tried to struggle, but Will's grip remained firm. He pushed Nico onto the table. "I thought you wanted to check my head. Why do I have to lie down?" 

"I have to do a bodily check on you, to make sure you didn't do to much damage." 

"What?! No! Where are my clothes? I'm leaving right now!" 

"Nico, who do you think changed your clothes?" If possible, Nico's face turned an even darker shade of red. "I- I..." Nico stared at Will, speechless. "What?" Will grinned, letting Nico sit up. "You really can't take a joke, Nico. You see that machine right there? That's an x-ray machine." Nico closed his eyes, groaning. "It's official," he thought. "I have turned into a tomato." Will chuckled. "Lay still." Nico closed his eyes, ignoring the sounds coming from the machine as it checked his bones. "When this is over, I am never coming out of my cabin again." 

A few minutes later, Will checked his blood pressure, and laughed slightly. "I'm embarrassing you, aren't I?" Nico stayed quiet, glaring at the ceiling. Will chuckled, removing the gauge from Nico's arm. "You can stand up now." Nico did so, still glaring at Will. "From what I've seen, you are healthy enough to leave." Nico sighed in relief. "But I can't be too sure, so you'll stay the night." 

Nico groaned, glaring at Will. "You can't make me." 

"Actually, I can," Will replied, once again, stepping dangerously close to Nico. "Really? How would you do that?" Nico asked. Will smirked, leaning down. 

"Like this." He placed his lips on Nico's. The kiss was short and sweet, but it left Nico wanting so much more. His fingers and toes tingled, and he felt as if Zeus had just thrown one of his lightning bolts, and he'd been resurrected many, many times. Nico gazed into Will's sky blue eyes, speechless. "Doctor's orders," Will whispered, laying a hand on Nico's cheek. 

"I still want my clothes back," Nico finally managed to squeeze some words out of him. Will grinned at him. "In the cabinet behind you." Nico turned around, and sure enough, his clothes were there. "I have a great view from here," Will said. Nico frowned, but his eyes widened and he turned red once again when he realized that the hospital gown didn't cover his butt. 

"Solace!" He yelled, although he wasn't very angry. 

"What? You asked for your clothes. I just told you where they were." Nico glared at him halfheartedly. "So maybe Will saw my behind, it's not like he saw my front." Nico sighed, and instead opted to ignore him. 

"Hey, don't be like that," Will cupped his face, and for the second time, he kissed Nico. And Nico was internally arguing with himself on which kiss was better. Later on, he'd settle on the third, but he cherished each and everyone of them for the rest of his life.


End file.
